Want
by sakurachrys
Summary: Pressured to lead his clan to greatness, Itachi is almost crossing over the line that will destroy his clan, until he met Sakura who will be the trigger to whether or not to destroy the clan.
1. prologue

Title: Want

Author: sakurachrys

a/n: I don't own naruto nor any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.

Also thank you pawbell because your story inspired me to write this one. If there is any chance of a resemblance to cabbage patch… its because I am a fan of pawbell' s stories

End of authors note….

Ps… im a noob so don't flame me. Flames are not good for the improvement of one's story, thus advices are welcomed, flames are not.

Prologue:

_Honor… Prestige… Greatness_

How he hated those words…

_The Prodigy… The Chosen One… The One…_

How he feel the tightness of those suffocating strands of fate that binded him to such words

True, he had been gifted at the young age, for being able to open up his kekkai gekkai at an early age, however that gift became a curse. He had been forced to train and give up his childhood and almost including his soul for the sake of his clans honor and prestige.

What a bull… all they want was his ability to take over Konoha and regain their 'so called' rightful place in their society. Had it been not enough that people respected them and hoped to be like them? They may not have the caste system of the Hyuuga's but their greed for more power is like a cancer that slowly begins to eat its way to their core… is almost like the Hyuuga's

Then again, he could always destroy his clan to break away from the bonds that bind him to such fate.

Yes… He could……….

"I'm sorry"

Words that broke through his thoughts as he searched for the owner of the voice

"I did not mean to intrude"

A child… almost the same age as his little brother (yep you guessed it right)

"My ribbon flew near here… have you seen it… Onii-san?"

He carefully gazed at the child's form… a little girl with pale cream colored skin, pink hair… ? pink? Big green soulful eyes… and a pretty big forehead…

"Onii-san?"

"…"

"Have you seen a big red ribbon flying by your way?"

Articulate for a ten year old, he noted as he scanned the surroundings ignoring those big inquisitive green eyes, and found the said item stuck in a tree branch 5 meter away from them.

"There" he said as he pointed the way to the little girl

"Thank you very much onii-san" the little girl said as she bowed her head and ran towards the said direction

He watched the girl try to climb the said tree in order to reach the said ribbon situated in a very dangerous looking branch that may break in any second and found himself following her

It was lucky that he did because, the moment that he arrived at the spot and gazed up to look for the little girl, the girl went down falling straight to his arms

"I…. I thought I was going to die…" the girl said as she tried to calm herself down

"…"

"I really did!" she said to him as she looked up to her savior "Thank you for catching me onii-sama"

"Did you get your ribbon?" he said instead of replying as he set her down

"Yes, I did… Thank you very much" she said as she bowed gracefully and was about to run from him after saying thanks when she turned around and offered her hand to his

He looked at her in question and looked at her hand, there lay a piece of candy, wrapped in a red metallic paper

"A thank you for saving me onii-san" she said once again before running out of his sight

He looked down in his hand and smiled at the single piece of sweet. A reward for doing nothing… he smiled

To be continued

AN: So where is the "want" here? Um… I'm already thinking of a plot but im still in the brain busting mode… lol

Yep its an ITASAKU… my sakura here is already intelligent enough to know her words… and Itachi here is in the middle of something… ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Want

Author: sakurachrys

Disclaimer: Again all disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, I'm just borrowing them for my story. Thank you.

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews :) hope that I won't make this into a boring story

Sakura & Naruto - 10 years old; Itachi - 15 years old; Shisui - 18 years old

Non-massacre story… hopefully

Um… warning to those who dislike foul words and such… there will be foul language in the story… I'm not certain to up to what degree, but I'm already giving a warning so if there is anyone who dislike foul language burning their eyes, please discontinue reading or if you must read it, consider yourself warned, and don't blame me.

That's all :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Somewhere a few kilometers away from the Uchiha compound, a group of men cornered a young man in the middle of an alley a the marketplace of Konoha

"You think you're better than us don't you?!" one of the bulky men said as he tried to tower over the young man with the same black hair and dark eyes as his

"…"

"Don't think that just because you got yourself promoted to ANBU you are better than us!" another retorted as he grabbed the shirt of the teenager

"…"

"Just because you are a fucking prodigy, you think you can best us?" the guy continued snarling at the teenager who seemed disinterested at their threats

"…"

"Answer us you cocky brat!" one of the guys said as grabbed the shirt of the teenager from the grasp of his companion and was about to deliver a blow when he noticed the eyes of the kid, that seemed to anger him more.

"…"

"What's with the sharingan?! You think you are the only one who can activate that?!" the guy said also activating his own sharingan and was about to deliver the blow when a hand grabbed his arm "Who… the…"

"I would not do that if I were you, Koga..."

Koga released the teenager and looked at his friends who looked at the intruder in fear and began to run one after another leaving Koga alone and fleeing at the slightest movement of the intruder

"That was not necessary for you to do that Shisui." The teenager said as he shot an annoyed look at the tall young man who 'saved' him

"Oi, shut your sharingan off… I'm not the enemy here." Shisui said as he raised both hands as if surrendering, "It was necessary for me to do that, cousin; they will be dead before that blow hits you… I doubt they will ever see the light of day…"

"Again, my issue… not yours."

"Hey, I don't want our clan members who are already dead jealous of your achievements give a reason for your father to blow his top off just because some idiots don't know who to run from, in the first place, Itachi."

"Not my fault that I look younger than you… Shisui" Itachi said, as he closed his eyes to close his sharingan

"This is what I get for saving your ass from trouble… you… trouble magnet"

"Hn, tell me why are you here." Itachi asked as they started to walk to the compound

"I heard that you got promoted, so as a Captain I'm thinking of congratulate my favorite cousin, though I find him ungrateful for all the efforts that I exerted in saving him."

"The favorite cousin is grateful… so is that all you have to tell me?"

"I am just wondering how you are doing with all the achievements…." Shisui said in the most awkward way

"Good…" Itachi replied, "After all, I am a fucking prodigy"

--------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sakura-chan let's go eat some ramen." A blond haired boy said to the pink haired girl picking up some flowers

"Later Naruto, I still need some more flowers for Ayame-neechan"

"Why are you giving flowers to Ayame-neechan, they are not delicious you know."

"Don't tell me you tried eating the flowers…" Sakura said in mock horror…

The smiling blond looked at her with a wide grin, "I did… I was hungry… and it really tasted bad."

Sakura did not really know how to identify her new found friend. Naruto was being bullied as usual by the other kids, like she was bullied before, luckily Ino became her friend so when she saw Naruto in the same circumstances as she was, she helped him. Now, Naruto stuck to her like an obedient puppy.

"Naruto, don't do that. Flowers are not food you know." She scolded

"But I'm really hungry Sakura… really am…" Naruto said defending his actions and was about to add more when a couple of kids approached them

"Oh, what do we have here. A bastard kid with no family and a huge forehead freak!" the kid who acted as the leader of the group

"Hey Sakura is not a freak you, FAT PIG!" Naruto replied as approached the kid

"Naruto, stop…." Sakura said, "Kazu, take back your words, Naruto is not a bastard kid with no family." she added telling the leader kid to apologize

"He is, my parents said so, you stupid freak!" Kazu replied before Naruto's clenched fist touched his face, which started the fight

Sakura seeing that Naruto is getting ganged up by the other kids tried to help him by hitting the one of the kids, only to be thrown to her butt. Determined to help her friend that is being outnumbered by the bully group, Sakura tried to stop them until she could no longer stop them causing her to fall backwards into the arms of a stranger before losing consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shisui and Itachi was walking on their way home when they saw a group of kids ganging up on one kid and a girl with pink hair trying to stop the fight by entering into the said fight.

Shisui was about to tell Itachi to let them be, only to find Itachi catching the girl who seemed to have lost her balance.

"When the fuck did he became so noble?" Shisui said before approaching the group

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was already crazy mad, Sakura was barely conscious, Shisui is confused, and Itachi is pissed

"ENOUGH!" Shisui said and as if by magic, the kids stopped their fighting, except for Naruto who threw a last punch towards Kazu who was about to retaliate only to be stopped by Shisui, "I said, ENOUGH!"

"You." Shisui said as he pointed at Naruto "Stay. The rest of you, LEAVE!"

The kids ran away from the imposing figure called Shisui, while Naruto ran towards Sakura who was in the arms of Itachi

"I'm going to get them…" Naruto said when he saw the damage done to Sakura, only to be stopped by Shisui

"I don't know what is going on, but what you did was stupid!" Shisui started, "Look at what happened to your friend, if you had held on to your temper and thought about the consequences this would not have happened to her"

"I could not let them go… they insulted Sakura-chan's h….h… ooo…"

"Honor?" Itachi supplied as he tried to wake the girl in his arms

"Honor… yeah Honor. Thank you Onii-san" Naruto said as he faced a frustrated Shisui

"Pray tell what did those kids who happens to be bigger than you said to insult your friend's honor?"

"They called her a huge forehead freak and then… called her a stupid freak for telling Kazu to take back his words calling me a batard with no family." Naruto said… "I don't know what batard means but it must not be good, cause Sakura was very angry at them…."

Shisui stood there, aghast with the words that were uttered by the blond haired kid. True the kid got bastard wrong, but to be called like that… heck, even he would disregard the built of the kid when he was at his age.

Itachi sighed before noting the information at the back of his mind, before giving his attention to the blond haired kid and remembered who the kid was, the kyuubi holder, the cursed kid of the village. "Shisui… the kid has a reason to beat those bullies…"

"Onii-san…" Naruto started, tears almost clouding up his vision

"However, you should think first before you go into actions " Itachi interrupted, "Your actions may cause the death of your comrades." Naruto nodded at Itachi's words when he heard a gasp that came from his fallen friend

"Na… Na..ru…to?" Sakura said weakly, trying to find her friend who happily approached her, with a beaten up face as she tried to move from the arms of a stranger that seemed to cradle her

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched Sakura move slowly away from the hold of the dark haired onii-san

"Can you stand little miss?" Shisui said as he gave a soft smile towards Sakura as he tried to help her up, "What you did was foolish but brave."

"They were bullying Naruto… I couldn't watch it anymore…" Sakura replied as she looked at the young man who praised and reproached her for her actions and gave her attention to the person still holding her still holding her and realizing that she knew who he was, "Onii-sama?"

"…"

"Onii-sama?!" Shisui and Naruto said at the same time

TO BE CONTINUED -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I do hope the insults I typed are enough reason for a fight to ensue. Hehehehe…

Nice comments are appreciated and even pointers or advices for improvements. Flames however is not. Thanks for reading :)

And to my first few commentators thank you for the comment. Hopefully this chapter did not bore you to death or annoy you. Thanks again :)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Want

Author: sakurachrys

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Again all disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, I'm just borrowing them for my story. Thank you.

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews ^^ hope that I won't make this into a boring story

Sakura & Naruto - 10 years old; Itachi - 15 years old; Shisui - 18 years old

Non-massacre story… hopefully

Um… warning to those who dislike foul words and such… there will be foul language in the story… I'm not certain to up to what degree, but I'm already giving a warning so if there is anyone who dislike foul language burning their eyes, please discontinue reading or if you must read it, consider yourself warned, and don't blame me.

That's all ^^

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

"_Onii-sama?" _Naruto and Shisui said unison, obviously in shock at Sakura's greeting towards Itachi

"How?" Shisui started, unable to get through the shock, "When?" he continued while Naruto out of nowhere asked the most ridiculous of most questions

"Why?"

"…" was all Itachi could comment in regards to the question of the two, while Sakura moved to a sitting position while still in his embrace

"Um… Onii-sama saved me before, when I fell of a tree." Sakura answered, and looked at Itachi, "Didn't you Onii-sama?"

"Aa…" Itachi answered as Sakura finally moved out of his hold and walked towards Naruto

"Naruto close your mouth… do you want to catch a fly?" Sakura asked as she shut his gaping mouth

Meanwhile, Shisui who is in shock looked at his cousin's expression towards the girl and the girls reaction towards him before shaking the impossible thought out of his mind as he absently listened to the exchange between the kyuubi vessel and the little girl

"Ahhhh… so you saved Sakura-chan before, onii-san. You're very cool." Naruto praised as he looked at Itachi with adoration

"…"

"Ano… onii-san as thank you for saving us… do you want to join us to eat ramen?" Naruto asked Itachi shyly

Itachi looked at Sakura's reaction, and would have accepted the invitation if it was not for Shisui's intervention, "Not that we don't like to eat with you guys, but me and my cousin really needs to go home, and so do you guys." Shisui said, kindly declining Naruto's invitation

"demo…" Naruto started, but stopped by Sakura when she held his arm

"We understand…" Sakura said, before giving a soft smile towards Itachi and Shisui, "Thank you for saving us and we are very sorry for troubling you onii-sama… onii-san… hopefully next time you could join us to eat ramen…"

"Yeah next time" Shisui said before grabbing Itachi and started to walk away

----------------------------------------

"So… how did you guys meet?" Shisui asked as they walked their way home

Itachi looked at him, with an eyebrow raised inquiring the meaning of his question

"You know, the little girl with a pink hair and green eyes?" Shisui said

"She asked me for a direction…" Itachi answered as he continued on his way

"and?" Shisui asked as he tried to meet Itachi's pace

"I helped her out."

"And that trigged to the name calling of '_onii-sama'_?"

"I believe so." Itachi answered, not wanting to disclose the real meeting between him and the little blossom

Shisui looked at him and studied his cousin's features for a moment. True, the Uchiha heir was blessed with good looks like any other Uchiha like himself, and an appeal that drove tons of women of all ages crazy should he desire to make use of it. However, there was something that was different in Itachi when he was with the girl… something that made him more human.

True, Itachi can be an asshole sometimes, but

"I never thought that you're appeal extended to the younger kids…" Shisui teased Itachi

Itachi glared at his cousin, "That is not funny Shisui"

"Aw come on Itachi, you've seen the way the little girl clung to you…" Shisui started when he noticed Itachi's facial features turned murderous…

"I would not continue that if I were you" Itachi said

"Just joking… sheesh I never saw you got this angry when I teased you about the other girls" Shisui said, obviously afraid of what would happen if he continued on with the teasing

"For you to put a malicious innuendo to little girl's actions and appreciation for the help she received, is not right… mother had taught me that and you I believe." Itachi said, "You might want another re-cap from mother…"

"Okay I'm sorry. You don't have to tell Mikoto about what I did." Shisui said as he tried not to remember his childhood days when he lived for a while with them and his encounters with Mikoto Uchiha… that left him scarred for all eternity, against the woman whom everyone said to be the nicest woman in the whole world.

------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting his father and the council members to report about his recent promotion, he left his home for training or else he would kill someone if he had stayed home.

His father, was never content with his achievements and demanded more from him, and it was beginning to annoy him. Especially when the other members are envious of him, for the attention he garners for being a fucking prodigy.

He sometimes wonder if he just kill off his whole clan

_Why don't you do that?_

A voice from nowhere asked him, as if it heard his thoughts

_You should just kill them off you know… show them what kind of prodigy they made_

The voice continued, as if he knows what he sometimes thought of

_Che… Don't be confused… I'll help you kill them all off…_

The voice offered then vanished when he heard a rustling of the leaves. Itachi looked at the place where he heard the rustling sound and prepared himself to attack when he saw a familiar pink hair hiding in the bushes.

Wanting to tease the little girl, he threw a kunai at the tree behind Sakura, who let out a scream of fear and ran towards Itachi, hugging him at contact.

"It's me… It's me…" Sakura cried out

"What you did was dangerous little one… I thought it was an enemy…" Itachi chided, sounding serious as he patted Sakura's head

"I'm sorry… I was looking for you… and… and… I thought I could surprise you…" Sakura apologized, "I'll never do it again…."

"Little one, why were you looking for me?" Itachi inquired as he lifted her chin up to look at him

Still embracing Itachi's waist, Sakura said, "I brought you some snack… as a thank you for saving me and Naruto…"

"Aa… did you make the snack little one?" Itachi asked, noticing a cloth shaped in a box… 'a bento box?' he thought

"Hai… I did. How did you know?" Sakura asked

"Just a lucky guess." Itachi said, "Thank you for the gift. Though you didn't have to little one."

"Onii-sama…" Sakura started, finally letting go of Itachi following him as he walked towards a big tree and sat beside him, "I'm not called little one, why do you keep on calling me that?"

Itachi almost laughed at her question but not wanting to hurt Sakura's feelings, "What do you want me to call you little one?" he asked instead as she began to unwrap the bento that she brought

"I'm Sakura Haruno… You can call me Sakura, Onii-sama." She replied as she showed him the snack that she brought him

"Thank you for the onigiri, Sakura." Itachi said as he took one of the onigiri's and told Sakura to eat with him, "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Onii-sama…"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering…"

"What are you wondering about?"

"Other than Onii-sama, what should I call you?"

"Itachi. I'm Uchiha, Itachi. You may call me Itachi nii-sama if you want" Itachi offered as he brushed the stray rice bit from Sakura's chin

"Itachi nii-sama" Sakura repeated, giving a soft smile to Itachi who returned the smile

The two sat in silence together and watched the sky change colors, as the sun sank into darkness under a huge pine tree.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if it's very short and has too many cut scenes… ^^ Anyways thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. ^^

Again all disclaimer's apply, don't own Naruto, don't own the characters and if it has any similarity with your stories, I am only admitting that cabbage patch by paws-bells is the only story that inspired me to write this story. Thank you very much.

Flames are not welcome, comments and suggestions are.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Want

Author: sakurachrys

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Again all disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, I'm just borrowing them for my story. Thank you.

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews ^^ hope that I won't make this into a boring story

Sakura, Sasuke & Naruto - 10 years old; Itachi - 15 years old; Shisui - 18 years old

Non-massacre story… hopefully

Um… warning to those who dislike foul words and such… there will be foul language in the story… I'm not certain to up to what degree, but I'm already giving a warning so if there is anyone who dislike foul language burning their eyes, please discontinue reading or if you must read it, consider yourself warned, and don't blame me.

That's all ^^

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Itachi reminisce about his little 'rendezvous' with Sakura in the training grounds, and remembered the way her hair fell on his shoulders when she leaned against him for comfort and the way her emerald green eyes reflected his when she looked at him straight in the eyes.

There was something about her that made him feel good. Probably because she only saw him as Itachi, not Uchiha Itachi the heir, maybe that is the reason he feel so relieved whenever she is by his side, because instead of asking him for something, she was the one giving.

Happy with the conclusion he got, he sighed and then smiled unconsciously while he continued to thought about Sakura, when he was snapped out of la-la land with a high pitch scream.

'What the hell?!' he thought and searched for the owner of the scream

"Please don't hurt me…" the owner cried out, "I'm too young to die…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his cousin who seemed to be acting a bit odd, kneeling and holding his hands together as if pleading for mercy"Are you in drugs, Shisui?"

"Thank God you are back!" Shisui said as he stood up and gave Itachi a hug, "I was so afraid that you lost it."

"…" Itachi looked at his cousin with an eyebrow raised

"I thought you went insane!" Shisui said, before he hugged Itachi again, "When I saw you smile, I thought it was the end of the world and I am your first victim…"

"You will be if you don't release me at this instant." Itachi said, insulted with the comment about his smile, gave a murderous look at his cousin

"Oops… sorry I didn't mean that." Shisui said, as he released Itachi, "You really did scare me though." Shisui reasoned as he watched his cousin looked up in the heavens

"Shisui, I do not think me smiling would constitute to the end of the world, much less you your death." Itachi said, rolling his eyes in exasperation

"But… you never smile..." Shisui pointed out, "Last time I saw you smile, was after you heard those gut wrenching screams from Yun and Jin's when you have broke their arms and legs in retaliation for bullying Sasuke."

"I was eight years old when that happened… I was immature." Itachi replied as he remembered those bozo cousins of his, from his mother's side, still cringe in fear whenever he passes them by, "Besides, they were older than me by three years."

"Ha! You should have seen the way you smiled after you did that… I thought it was their end." Shisui countered, "It really looked that you might have killed them…"

Itachi looked up in the heavens for patience before he spoke, "And I didn't. Story over. Now tell me why you are bothering me, before I kill you."

"Um… I forgot." Shisui said weakly

"…"

"Um… I know it was important… but I got side tracked…"

"…"

"Oh…"

"…"

Shisui looked at Itachi who was already clenching his hands, 'probably preparing himself to knock me silly' he thought and then remembered why he went to bother Itachi.

"Shisui…"

"Ramen!" Shisui suddenly said

"Ramen?"

"Yes, ramen. Remember Sakura-chan and Naruto-chan?"

"What about them?"

"I saw them by the ramen shop and got invited to eat ramen with them." Shisui started, "Then I remembered you looking so sad when you didn't get to go with them so…"

"… You told them to wait for us?"

"… I told them if they can wait for me to bring you… oh you guess it already?" Shisui said… a bit sad for failing to bait Itachi. He is starting to think that Sakura is the source of the smile

"I sometimes wonder how you got promoted to captain…" Itachi muttered, as he followed Shisui

-----------------------------------------------------

-In the Ramen Shop-

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he nudged Sakura again and again

"No."

"Demo…"

"No."

"But I'm hungry Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he tugged at Sakura's arm

"Naruto, we promised to wait for them. It would be rude if you eat before they come-in." Sakura explained

"But… but…" Naruto started only to stop when he saw Sakura's glare, "Can I at least order some soda?"

"Aa…" Sakura nodded and watched Naruto order them some drinks, 'really! Watching over Naruto is like watching over your own little brother' she thought as she welcomed him with a smile when he came back with the drinks in both hands.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hmmm?"

"I saw Sasuke."

"Where?"

"There Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed at the brooding ten year old sitting alone beside the window

"Let's invite him." Sakura said

"But Sakura-chan… they will be arriving soon."

"It's okay Naruto. Besides, he is all alone there." Sakura assured, "They'll understand."

"I'll invite him then." Naruto said, obviously knowing that he should give-up before Sakura-chan do the inviting to the anti-social kid, which in his opinion is not worth Sakura's time.

-------------------------------------

Sakura watched Naruto slowly approached Sasuke to invite him to join them. At first, Sasuke declined but when he noticed Naruto point at her and then see him plead, Sasuke relented and joined them at their table.

"Hello." Sakura greeted

"Hn..." Sasuke replied

"Oi, don't be rude to Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before he took his place beside her

Sasuke who obviously took offense with Naruto's tone, stood –up and was about to leave when Sakura stopped him

"Hey, don't go. Ignore Naruto's outburst. He is just hungry." Sakura said

Sasuke studied her and Naruto and decided to sit back at his sit.

"Is it alright to wait for a little bit?" Sakura asked

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Cause, Shishi nii-chan will treat us to ramen. " Naruto answered instead, smiling proudly

Sasuke looked at Sakura in question, asking her if it's alright to join them, "We are not really sure if Shishi-nii will treat us. We just asked him to join us."

---------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Shisui arrived at the Ramen shop and saw a familiar group of kids

"Oi, it seem like they know your brother Itachi." Shisui said

"They go to the same school…" Itachi replied before he left Shisui and approached the group. The first one to greet him was the hyper-active blond kyuubi vessel

"Onii-san! You're late!" Naruto said, "Can we now?"

Sakura nodded before greeting Itachi and Shisui, "Hi! Shishi-nii, Itachi Onii-san… you're late." Sakura said and was about to introduce Sasuke to them when Sasuke jumped at Itachi

"Aniki!" Sasuke said as he gave Itachi a hug, and kicked Shisui in the knee, "You're late." Sasuke told Shisui before clamping himself at Itachi

"You brat!" Shisui exclaimed before he grabbed Sasuke and gave him a nudge, "So how did you meet Sakura-chan and Naruto-chan?"

"They're my classmates." Sasuke said, after laughing at Shisui's antics, and plopped down on the sit beside Sakura, "Ne, Sakura?"

"Yup." Sakura replied as she gave a wide smile at Itachi

"Oi! That's my seat!" Naruto exclaimed, when he arrived with the menu's and then saw Sasuke sitting on his seat

"Not anymore, dobe." Sasuke said and went on to ignore him, as he pretended to read the menu.

Sakura sighed and told Naruto to seat on the other seat beside her, to calm him down.

"I'll get you for this you chicken hair!" Naruto said before he grabbed Sasuke's menu before they glared each other, Sakura in between them who looked up in the heavens as if asking for guidance.

Unable to control their annoyance from each other, Naruto and Sasuke stood up, ignoring Sakura, Itachi and Shisui who was watching them with amusement as they insulted one another, until they decided to go on a fist fight.

Both of their arms were up, the owner of the shop kind of worried but ignored their antics and continued cooking the ramen, when a sudden change in the atmosphere prickled their backs and forced them to look around for the source of the unfortunate feeling.

Itachi and Shisui also felt the change in the air and seeked out the possible danger. Their hands were already near their holster as they scanned the vicinity for the possible danger and zoned the source to the pink haired girl reading the menu with no care in the world.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said softly, as if familiar with the chakra signature

Sasuke looked at Sakura and felt the same scary feeling he just felt awhile ago, "Sakura…?"

Sakura closed the menu booklet with a small snap, Naruto and Sasuke stood straight, Sakura looked at them straight in the eyes, "You wouldn't want to trouble the owner right?"

"H… hai!" they both replied

"Good." Sakura said, "Now sit."

The two boys scrambled to their sits and talked to each other as if there was no trouble at all. Obviously afraid of the repercussions if they were to piss off Sakura.

"Now that everybody is seated, what do you like to order?" Sakura asked non-chantly smiling innocently at Itachi and Shisui who just stared at her.

To see that a seemingly weak innocent little girl just whipped two head-strong, opinionated boys with few words was unnerving for Shisui, traumatic for Naruto and Sasuke, but unexpectedly exhilarating for Itachi Uchiha.

That he didn't notice

He was falling in too deep

And it was too late.

-to be continued-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I'm thinking it's about time Sasuke shows himself in the story. So here he is. Kind of out of character though… then again, since this is a non-massacre story… Sasuke might have acted this way… probably…

Sorry for the Shisui fans… I just thought that he might have been a fun person… with a very annoying personality sometimes… lol… love him this way anyways. He follows my motto, have fun when there's no work… be serious when there is. ^^

Naruto for me is like a kid with Sakura, sorry for making him sound like a sissy, but having a seemingly mature Sakura to lean on makes me wanna bring out the spoiled kid out of Naruto ^^

---------------

A Special Thanks to all of those who gave comments and encouragement in their reviews on my itasaku fanfic. Really appreciate it very much.

Setsuna - thanks for the nice comment, I'm really happy that you felt my story refreshing after a hectic day from school

Minniemousemom - thanks for your liking my writing style, hope that this chapter is up to par with the others ^^

SasoLOVE111 – I know… really loved that scene ^-^


End file.
